


Tourniquet

by ephona



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILER ALERT**</p>
<p>Oz tries to deal with the thought of himself and what Gilbert has done for him.  Post Retrace 78-79</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourniquet

A nipping breeze cause both of the boys to tense up. It whistled through the poorly mortared bricks and rattled a rain bucket outside. Once they realized that it was just the wind and not a person, they relaxed. They had no idea what time it was; they just knew that it was late. Crickets were chirping, moon seeped through the cracks in the wall and one could feel the nighttime silence. It was here, in this old beaten-down cellar in Pandora’s Headquarters, that they hid. 

“I….never thought I’d be this scared of the dark.” The soft, crackling voice of Oz Vessalius said. His thin frame shivered in the cold. After all, he was dressed in nothing but a thin white shirt and shorts. He gripped his dirty hands onto the broad shoulders of his servant, Gilbert Nightray. Gilbert stared blankly forward at the wall across from them, panting. They’d run a lot in the past few minutes and it was taking toll on Gilbert more than Oz. But, now that they were safe from the wrath of a deranged friend, both of them could focus on a bigger problem. Gilbert’s arm. Or, rather, his lack of arm.

Oz wasn’t sure if he felt guilty or grateful that Gilbert was now missing his left arm. Gilbert had already given him a mouthful about it. He’d used the power of his own chain to burn off his arm, severing the seal it had on his arm. The Raven obeyed what Glen told it to do so Gilbert’s arm did as well. Now, he was free of Glen’s orders and had re-contracted with the Raven. All because he felt bad about using that arm to shoot Oz. It was a lot to take in considering he almost died just a few minutes ago but seeing Gilbert’s sleeve limp brought tears to his eyes. He’d already taken Gilbert’s scarf from around his neck and tied it tightly around what was left of his arm, trying to stop it from bleeding anymore. He might have burned it off but there was still blood that was draining Gilbert of his energy. As Oz tightened Gilbert’s scarf around his arm stub, he sighed.

“Oz, what is it?” Gilbert opened his golden eyes and gave Oz a piercingly warm glare. Oz turned away, knowing that Gilbert probably could still tell him off even though he was exhausted and was focusing on breathing as much as he was focusing on healing himself. Gilbert frowned. “Oz…what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.”

Gilbert scoffed. “Oh stop it.”

“No. I really am sorry.”

“I know you are. And I told you that you don’t need to be.” He shuffled a bit, moving his shoulder where the arm stub was. “I did this because I wanted to. Because I wanted to protect you. It’s not your fault.”

“Why protect someone like me…?”

“I told you that too.” Gilbert’s only working arm reached out and pressed Oz’s dirty head of blond hair into his chest. “Stop it.”

“But….aren’t you Glen’s servant?”

“Oz stop.” Gilbert leaned him back and flicked him on his forehead. A gesture that sent memories surging back through Oz’s mind. “I’m alive, I’m well and you are alive. Isn’t that all that should matter?”

“But…you’re missing….” Oz muttered. “You’re missing a part of you. It’s like…you’re broken.”

“I believe you’re the one that’s broken.” He let out some air from his nose and pulled Oz’s head back into his chest. “You’ve been being used every since you were born. That sounds like it hurts to take in. I think it’d hurt more than losing an arm.”

Oz shook his head. “It’s just who I am. My sin is existing. I shouldn’t be able to feel anything anyway. I’m just a plush rabbit. I’m…just a tool.”

Gilbert let out a frustrated sigh. “Oz, stop it. You’re doing it again.”

“But it’s true!”

“Okay so it’s true that you’re a rabbit. So?”

Oz lifted up his head. “So I’m a fake! Gilbert….why do you do things to yourself for me!?”

“Because I love you.”

The blunt way Gilbert had said it caught Oz off guard. He didn’t stammer or pause and think or even say those four words with a whisper. He had said it out loud and firmly. He blinked at him for a few moments. “What?”

“I said I love you.”

“L…Love me?”

“Don’t give me the ‘I’m not capable of love’ bullshit.” Gilbert’s face turned stern frown. “Do all the times we had together mean nothing to you now that you know you’re a fake? If so, you’re wrong. I put all that behind me. Like I should. I’m a fake. For all my life, I’ve been serving Glen. I technically hate you for killing my master and almost killing me. But I don’t. Because there is no way in hell you are Jack. You are Oz!”

“But Jack said-“

“Jack can say whatever he wants. He’s not the one talking to me right now.” Gilbert’s warm hand rubbed Oz’s back gently. “You are Oz. Not Jack. Jack might be in your body but the eyes I see right now….are Oz. And Oz is who I want to talk to. Oz is who I love. And I wouldn’t care if Oz turned out to be a figment of my dreams; I’d still love Oz. I love you.” With his lips now curled up into a warm smile, he leaned forward and kissed Oz’ forehead. “Got it?”

Oz bit his lip. He nodded as tears ran down his cheeks. “Y…you’re serious aren’t you?”

“Of course. Remember….I still want to be your servant. That has never changed. And it never ever will.”


End file.
